


Accolade

by zebaoth



Series: Rigelian Portraits [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: But It's Kind of Abstract, It's hard to explain, M/M, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: Fernand hears a disturbance in Berkut's study, and decides to investigate





	Accolade

“Sir? Is something the matter?”

“You were not sent for,” said Berkut.

“I heard something shatter,” said Fernand.

“That was me,” said Berkut. “I smashed a wine glass.”

“It’s very late,” said Fernand. “You ought to be sleeping. Is everything alright?”

“You ought to know that everything could not be less alright,” said Berkut. “I’ve become a disgrace.”

“Is there anything I can do?” said Fernand.

Berkut scoffed. “What _could_ you do?” he said. “What could you do for me now. How much further could I possibly debase myself? Nothing short of you stooping to your knees and kissing my boots could possibly lift my spirits.”

“As you wish,” said Fernand, falling to one knee.

Berkut took a step back in surprise, catching himself against the desk. “What are you doing?” he said.

“I’m doing as my lord bid me to,” said Fernand, looking up at him, still on his knees.

“I didn’t— ” stammered Berkut. “I didn’t _mean_ it!”

“Oh,” said Fernand, a note of disappointment in his voice. Still, he did not rise. In the silence Berkut’s own breathing filled his ears.

“Milord,” said Fernand, “if I may be so bold? May I?”

Cold sweat clung to the back of Berkut’s neck, and his mouth went dry. “Why would you want to?” he said.

“You know I would do anything to prove my loyalty,” said Fernand. “Please, if it pleases milord, allow me to show you the depth of my devotion. It may not be much, but know this: my life, my strength, and my body are yours to command, if you but give the word.”

Berkut gripped the desk behind him with white knuckles. He swallowed hard, and steeled his nerves. “Very well,” he said. “Prove to me your devotion.”

“Thank you, milord,” said Fernand. Kneeling low, he gently held the ankle of Berkut’s right foot, placing a kiss on the toe of his boot. Then, as delicately as with the first, he did the same for the second. When he had finished, he remained down on his knees, but raised his head to look up at Berkut.

“Does this please milord?”

Berkut studied the lips that had kissed his boots and felt the heat of his blood stir beneath his skin. “Yes,” he said. “You are dismissed.”

Fernand rose to his feet. “Goodnight then, sir. I’ll be certain to send for one of the servants to clean up the glass.”

“That can wait till the morning.”

Fernand bowed his head. “As you wish,” he said, and swiftly made his exit from Berkut’s study.

When he had gone, Berkut sat down at his desk with his head in his hands, as the sound of Fernand’s footsteps echoed through the silent castle.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHH, i shat this out super quick cause the lack of content is blue ballin me something bonkers but yeah this is my hill and upon it i will die


End file.
